The Rose
by SkyBlueOcean16
Summary: who knew a harmless plan would turn into some thing so complicated?
1. Prolouge and the fact

Ron looked down at his daughter with pride. He slowly turned her until she was facing the Malfoy boy and said to her very clearly.

"Rose, you see that blond boy over there. Beat him at very subject at school and never talk to him if it does not involve rude words and most of all never ever like him."

Hermonie told Ron to stop influencing Rose with his bad ideals but I had already drifted off into her thoughts wondering what could be so bad about the skinny blond boy.

**7 years later**

"Albus, I swear you are sweetest Slytherin in the world but could you be any lazier? Get up already!" Rose yelled banging at Albus' door. Albus quickly opened the door causing me to stumble as I had been lending against his door.

Albus yawned lazily leaning against the door frame "Rosie, please next time let me sleep, it's not like we're going to leave for another 3 hours."

I punched Al in the arm "Ow," he yelped grimacing. Then I smiled at him evilly "That was for making me wait for 10 minutes for you to get up. Everyone else has already left."

Al glared at me with which was amazing consider he usually doesn't even have enough energy to get dressed until after noon. "Rosie I thinkeveryone can't read the time it's only 8 o'clock."

I raised an eyebrow back at Al offend that he would contradict me. "Albus it's 10:40 _you_ can't read the time."

Al glanced at his watch "Shit." He slammed the door shut then opened it again only this time he had his suitcase with him. He pushed past Rose and started walking down the stairs. He turned around and asked "Rosie what are you waiting for? We're going to be late."

I silently cursed my cousin for having a short memory before storming up to my room and pinning my head badge on and starting on the huge task of pulling my giant of a suit case down the endless stairs.

When Al and I had finally managed to get to platform 9 and ¾ the train was about to leave. We pushed through all the parents dropped our luggage on the luggage carriage (no need to wonder where the name came from) before running onto the last passenger carriage only to bump into a pole. There we spilt ways; Al went and tried to find his friends as I went to the heads compartment.

I wonder who the other head will be. Slowly I opened the door going through all the options in my head. Instead of my co-head I was greeted with the back of Scorpious Malfoy's head. Malfoy was looking out the window.

"Excuse me Malfoy but I think that you have the wrong compartment if you were looking for Albus I think he went up to the first carriage. "

The arrogant prick just smirked over his shoulder at me. I smiled with my rage barely under control.

"I think you didn't hear me would you please get out of the private head compartment." I ended the statement with my most threating tone and face as I took my wand out of sleeve. The little piece of dirt just turned his head away from me and kept looking out the window. Well he can't just walk over me. I decide that Malfoy's hair may need a little bit of changing. I silently shot a curse at him before settling down onto the closest couch and started reading "Emma" by Jane Austin (a Muggle author, surprisingly good through).

Half an hour into the train ride I silently went over in my head what I was going to say to the prefects when they come in. I hope my co-head come in soon so we will have time to compare notes for the rosters of prefect rounds.

Scorpious' annoying voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Carrot, ignoring me isn't going to change the fact, so stop staring at a wall and start staring at something worthwhile. "

My cheeks and the tips of my eyes flushed a deep red. Even though I have endured all the insults from Malfoy, but as soon as he says something about my hair I blush, I swear it's the Weasley curse.

"First of all Barbie you may want to change the colour of your hair and secondly what is the DAMN fact that you're taunting me with?"

Malfoy's ever present smirk spread even wider. Prat. "Are you blind Weasley?"

"It would be a relief because I would never have to see you again Barbie, but sadly I'm not blind and JUST SPIT OUT THE DAMN FACT ALREADY."

"Weasley look at my chest." After Malfoy said that he burst into hysterical laughter.

"You prevented little weasel. I will not look at your chest." I snuck a glance at his chest to see what all the fuss is about. On his chest there is a head badge. My mouth dropped open in horror. Who decided that it would be a good idea to stick the person who I hate the most in the same dorm as me? I mean he is sole reason I've had a detention. At the worst second of my life a knock comes at the door. The good news is it shut up Malfoy, but the bad news is I'm still freaking out about Malfoy and me having to share a dorm and in that process I had forgotten my whole speech.


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 2**

The door slowly opened. A nervous prefect stepped in followed by the rest of the prefects with all their badges shinning. I immediately jumped up and stood with my back straight. There was an awkward silence once all prefects had sat down, before I could make any more of a fool of myself my just standing there being as quite as a mouse. Malfoy jumped up and started talking.

"This year we don't plan on making any big differences from the past." There was a sigh of relief that went through the prefects change was never a good thing. Change meant work.

"And on a different note please understand that as head boy and girl Weasley and I will be fighting an awful lot so just ignore our constant stream of insults that we shoot at each other and remember the actual facts and orders we give you." He shot a winning smile at his now 'captivated' audience. A few actual laughed at that pig head's speech.

"Now we will be handing out roosters at the first prefect meeting which will be in nine days' time (Tuesday in two weeks) in the transfiguration room at 6 o'clock any questions?"

No one put their hand up.

"Good now would you please shuffle back to your own carriage and leave me and my co-head to put the finishing touches on the rooster." Malfoy said with another charming smile. Well obviously I didn't find it charming it made him look like he was going to be sick in my perspective but I don't any one apart from me in the room would share my perspective. I can't believe that there were no whispers about his hair. I mean really.

Slowly all the prefects filed out leaving arrogant prick and me in the room alone.

"Why Rosie, have you forgotten your manners?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"Malfoy, why would I have forgotten my manners? I've insulted you haven't I isn't that polite." I asked Malfoy.

"Well Weasel, I believe I just picked up your slack and held a meeting while you stared into space. If you're going to do that every meeting they might as well replace you."

I silently fumed knowing that if I said even one word it would be turned against me in the cruellest way possible. Suddenly I thought of a way out of my fix. Why don't I just insult his hair? That will puzzle him.

"Well Malfoy, at least I don't have bright pink hair."

"What do you mean Weasley?" For the first time ever he looked puzzled. Objective achieved.

"You may want to look in a mirror?"

He ran to his bag and pulled out a mirror.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH. WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU YOU YOU ." I couldn't keep it in any more I burst out laughing he looked so stupid grabbing tuffs of his hair with his mouth gape.

The door opened and Albus stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked at Malfoy strangely before bursting out laughing and stumbling towards me.

"ALBUS HELP ME." Malfoy yelled at Albus while pointing at himself. After a moment Albus calmed down enough to take in what Malfoy had said.

"Scorpios good look, but if you want to change it back to the way it was originally you would have to ask Rose."

Malfoy turned to glare at me with his grey eyes stormy.

"Rose if you don't change my hair back the way it was you will regret it for the rest of your life." He said icily, I was almost scarred into changing his hair back with that threat. Almost.

"Malfoy I don't think I'll ever regret this."

Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "So Weasley you wouldn't regret it when every day you come back into the heads common room to see some girl and me making out."

I could see in his eyes that the threat was serious. I shrived as all the mental pictures came into my head. "ewwwwwww why did you have to put those pictures in my head you you ewwwwwwwwww. I agree I agree just never say anything like that again." I said while holding my head in my hands trying to get those bad bad pictures out of my mind.

"Good Weasley, now stop acting like a child and turn my hair back to its normal perfection." I took my head out of my hands and pulled out my wand with a grimace. I whispered the counter spell. Before plonking myself on the nearest couch and pulling my robes out of my bag and going into the compartments toilet to change.


	3. Something unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for places mentioned in this fanfic but guess who does? **

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. **

**Chapter 3**

Life sucks when you have to share a common room with a Malfoy. Life sucks even more when he decides that he was put on this planet to wreak your life. An example of this is when on the first day of school we had gotten 7 assignments that all were a foot and a half, that were due the next day. Well Malfoy decided that it would be entirely proper to blast some horrible die hard rock song all afternoon while someone tried to do homework. You can say that he learnt it wouldn't be polite to do that anymore. Others would say that getting slimed is what put a stop to that inappropriate behaviour.

I signed my thoughts trailed off as I stared out the window. As usual it was raining. It was like a giant had crafted a bucket of water and then filled it up and eventually gotten around to pouring it over Great Britain. Correction it would have to be some humongous humanoid who hates water. I shook my head. I have been watching to many of those silly black and white movie's Albus loves so much.

It was so boring being a co-head captain when your partner doesn't turn up. I had been waiting for 2 hours to no prevail. It was sad really I straightened up very time some walked down the corridor. Hoping he was here so I could just yell at him then get his opinion on the most recent disaster so we could deal with it.

Waiting in an empty class room is soooooooooo boring. The door opened and in stepped himself.

'Hello, how are you this afternoon.' He asked innocently.

I was furious. _HOW DARE HE ASK THAT WHEN HE WAS MEANT TO BE IN THE MORNING! _

He closed the door behind him. I glared at him making my opinion perfectly clear. The door burst open after him and a pair of pale arms turned around him and pulled his head down. Then he was kissing whoever the arms belonged. I saw a flash of red hair. Who would want to kiss Malfoy I thought disgusted. Finally they stopped and Malfoy stepped back giving me an opportunity to see the kisser. _It was Lily_. Oh My Merlin, Malfoy is so dead. Then he will be resurrected by James and Albus only to be killed again. The boys could be pretty protective when it came to their younger sister.

'That was so sweet about me being your rose and actually having a dozen roses was so special and yes I will go out with you.'

Malfoy just stuttered then looked to me for support. As if I would give him any pfft. Wait hold up _Lily was wearing a dress and it had flowers on it?_ Is this the same Lily who wrestles with my brother and knocked out Adrian Wood for saying that she would have a weak punch because of her size.

With a girlish flick of her dress she left, leaving me with a scared but more surprised Malfoy.

Boy this day really had taken a turn for the worst.

Malfoy just stood with his mouth wide open. The few times I "tried" to draw him into conversation failed. After waiting 15 minutes for a response or even a slight movement of his limb I gave up and just decided to go back to the common room and do homework. At least that would be doing something interesting. I mean waiting upon Malfoy isn't my favourite way to pass time. Scratch that it isn't a way to pass time it's a thing girls do when they have a lapse of intelligence.

At dinner I noticed Albus sitting next to Lily at the Gryffindor table. He looked nervous, I wonder why? Maybe he had killed Malfoy and now was waiting for Lily to bash him up because he killed her new boyfriend. I shouldn't get my hopes up about Albus killing Malfoy through their best "pals" and are "close".

I shouldn't be jealous over Malfoy I know that, but he takes up far too much of _**my**_ best friend's time to be happy about. I stared moodily at my mashed potato while my extended family chattered all around my about sport or some small trivia or another.

The next morning was beautiful. There was a fine layer of dew on the grass and the sun was just peeking up out of the hills. It was really too bad that I couldn't enjoy it. What idiot had decided it would be a good idea to have Quddicth tryouts this morning, right Fred.

I was trying out for Keeper as my father had before me. I looked at the line of people here to try out for my-the position. The only real competition was Glacen Koloy. His trials last year were spectacular except for the fact that whenever he spotted a pair of legs he got a bit distract (he let four goals in because Viola Beckhart was waving at him). I stared down at my feet as one by one the player before me were called up. Finally when it came to my turn I was so nervous I felt like my legs had just been hit with a jelly jinx.

As I flew up the wind rushed around me making my heart beat faster. One of the new chasers had the ball. I instinctively moved to my right as I saw his broom handle twitch in the direction. I caught the Quaffle with the tips of my finger before throwing it to Cenrick McLaggen who was on my team. He winked at me and gave me the thumbs up before getting around to playing his position. Suddenly this didn't seem so terrifying at all.

I was going to get the spot as I was the only one who tried out who managed to save all the goals without trying to bribe the captain I thought modestly, but it was true. With the bribes you could say that some Gryffindor first years are spoilt into thinking that they can get everything they want if they offer money. You could also say the society is corrupt enough to try and take those bribes and when the Bribie gets caught by a certain Head captain they remember that bribes are bad.

I guess that I will just have to wait until Fre- I mean the Quidditch captain puts up the team list.

I went down to breakfast as usual but the unusual thing was that half way through breakfast Hedwig 2 landed on my goblet and started gulping down my apple juice. He was a very hungry owl. There were 2 notes tied to his leg. The first note was from James:

_Dear Rosie_

_I know I can trust you so please remember to make sure to break up Malfoy and Lily as soon as possible. _

_From James _

_P.S Please remember not to tell Lily _

That's exactly like James. Tell the brightest witch of her age to do the most obvious thing. For that insult I won't do what he told me to do not because I really don't want to spend more time with Malfoy then I have to. I tried to think what it would be to have Malfoy dating Lily.

_The sun was streaming through the window of the library. I finally put my book down and decided to go for a walk around the lake. I strolled down to the lake. I walked half way around the lake only to hear noises. It was coming from behind a tree. I hesitantly walked around the side to see who it would be. I walked around the tree only to see Malfoy and Lily eating each other's face in some kind of horrible snogging session. _

"_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

I shrived as I woke out that day dream with Hugo wavering his hand in front of my face.

"Rose are you awake?" Hugo asked smiling.

"Yes I am. " I replied.

I reached for the next note. It was from Albus.

_Dear Rose_

_I know I can talk to you but I'm too young to die quite yet. I know this is obvious but Malfoy and Lily __must__ be broken up they are too wrong for each other. At eight o'clock tonight meet me at the Astronomy tower. There we will plan. _

_From Albus_

_P.S burn this note all actives must be kept secret. _

I suddenly am very interested to see what silly plans my darling cousin has thought up.


	4. The plan

I could hardly wait until 8 o'clock it's not that I like Malfoy or anything it's just that I want what's best for Lily.

At 8 o'clock on the dot only to see Albus, Hugo, Fred 2nd, Roxy and Molly 2nd.

'What are all they doing here?' I asked Albus.

'Rose we all hate Malfoy being with Lily just because we don't jinx Malfoy every time we see him doesn't change the fact.' Molly answered with attitude.

Then again attitude is Molly's middle name. She is the prefect daughter in Uncle Percy's eyes. While around him she is sweet and kind with a sprinkle of caring but as soon as his out of sight she becomes Molls as she is so fondly called. She kind of rebels and wears biker clothes that make us all a bit uncomfortable but she has a wicked mind and sense of humour so all the cousins look over her choice of clothing. I think she fears the day that Uncle Percy finds out her real personality ….. and wardrobe.

I ignored Molly and went on staring at Albus waiting for an answer.

'Rosie, we need help even if they aren't 7th years like us.' Albus replied. Hugo looked a bit annoyed at that comment but I couldn't help but agree with Albus logic.

'Now everyone Scorpios from now on will be known as Blond Bad or BB for short, does everyone agree?' Everyone nodded. Strangely Albus was good at this. I started to get suspicious. It looks like this wasn't his first break up scheme. Was he the person behind making Alex dump me? Alex was my first boyfriend and had mysteriously ditched me one day without a good reason. Albus stopped in the middle of what he was saying when he saw me looking at him angrily. He started tugging his collar, an action associated with remembering the past for him (it's extremely odd actually). I had always wondered why he broke up with me when all my relatives (apart from Albus) didn't know about him.

I can't believe that he would use his Slytherin Slyest on his best friend/ cousin. That_ GIT_ he had made by first boyfriend break up with me.

I ran at Albus with all intent to question him when he took off. I chased him around the school for half an hour before losing sight of him. Damn his strict Quddicth practise. I slowly walked back to the head dorm wheezing, before going to my dormitory and reading while slowly drifting off to sleep.

There was sunlight streaming into my bedroom when I woke up.

The first thing I noticed was the way the light streamed into my room making dark spots in my room sparkle. Well only really one place but it was pretty. I decided that the effort to get out a look on my two feet and look (anything that glitters that prettily is worth looking at). I pulled out a telescope out from under a pile of clothes. I looked down the lens. When I look what I saw shocked me I wasn't looking at the floor underneath the telescope. I was looked at a bed with a green blanket. The blanket moved, I slowly looked at all the details I could see on there was a large fancy box behind the bed to store things. On top of the box there was a letter. I strained my eyes to see who it was addressed to. I made a Sc then a pious and finally a Ma.

I wonder who in Slytherin. Name started with a Sc. No it couldn't be could it, no he would never who am I kidding his a pervert of course he did. Horror was my only emotion as I went over and over the only answer.

I felt my face heat up as I thought of why he would put a portal to show my room there. I stormed out of my room and ran across the common room and up the stairs to his room.

I flung open the room and went over to Malfoy and started to hit him with the very instrument of that he placed in my room my room.

'oppppppppppf._ WHAT WAS THAT-OUCH- FOR- OUCH- WOMAN-OUUUUUUUUUU_.' He yelled. I stopped whacking him with the telescope for a moment to answer back.

'_THAT IS FOR PLACING SOMETHING IN __**MY **__ROOM THAT ALLOWS YOU TO SEE INTO __**MY **__ROOM WITHOUT ACTUALLY BEING IN __**MY**__ ROOM_.' I went on raving like this for a little while before I started whacking him with the telescope again. He jumped out of his bed (still in his stripped PJ's) and ran down shouting something. I chased him like any good little girl would (while in my PJ's which happen to be constant of extremely short shorts and an ugly t-shirt).

He ran like a mad woman (he screamed like a mad woman too, whenever I got close enough to whack him) all the way down to the dugongs were he lost me in the maze of rooms.

I slowly trudged up to my room before collapsing into my bed to get some more sleep. It really was too early to deal with Malfoy.

When I woke up for the second time it was dark. Rubbing my eyes, I walked over to the window to see if the blinds were closed I started to try and grab the blinds to pull them open. I kept on trying to grab the blinds. Finally I woke up enough to realise that there weren't any blinds. There aren't any blinds, that would mean that it is night time. That would mean I had wasted a whole day sleeping. I groaned imagining the pile of homework I hadn't been able to do. Well there goes my night having, yet again another night devoted fully to finishing homework.

I creped down to the common room flinching very time one of the stairs creaked. I was definitely in no mood to wake Malfoy up and have to face him. The fire was down to its last braches and kept flickering. Someone was sitting in front of the fire with their head in their hands.

It took my eyes a while to adjust to the light but once they did I noticed that they had blond hair, too blond for my liking. I wonder what Malfoy is doing down here at this time of night. I hesitant stepped forward. The board underneath my feet groaned. Malfoy spun around. His face contorted horribly into a look of loathing.

'What do you want Weasley. Go ahead hit me with your best curse and then leave me be.' He stormed off in the direction of his room. I wonder what his problem is, I thought as a started on the enormous pile of homework.


	5. Dom the unexpected

The alarm went off. I groaned it couldn't be 7:00 yet could it. It felt like my head had just touched the pillow. I had tumbled into my bed at sometime around 4 o'clock last night, finally finished my work.

I rubbed my eyes before pulling myself out of my warm, cosy, comfortable- no, I mustn't think like that otherwise I wouldn't get up. Imagine all the work I'd miss. I have double transfiguration before charms which could only mean homework. I had to be a transfiguration because I had been getting below my average lately which is less than good. That reminds me I really should be getting to the early help class for transfiguration. I eyes flew open in shock. I had forgotten all about the early transfiguration lesson that supposed to be at, dammit. The professor will have my head.

I rushed down the stairs after I'd dressed before running through the halls like I was the mad woman Albus thinks I am. I took a shortcut though a long forgotten passageway that Teddy showed us in first year.

I stopped suddenly not believing my eyes. Right in front of me was Malfoy and Dom kissing actually more accurately sucking each other's face off. Not Dom as in Domelle Michel the disgustingly-short-skirt-wearing sixth year but my cousin Dom. The Dom who would never swear (even when the occasion clearly indicated it) or lost her temper with anyone, the Dom didn't inherit any of the Weasley genes apart from the hair, the Dom that wasn't in Slytherin, that very Dom who was in seventh year and kissing Lily's maybe boyfriend, the Dom who Lily was going to kill.

They broke apart as if they noticed they noticed me (as if they could with all the noises they were making). When they noticed me Dom quickly whispered something in Malfoy's ear before giving him a kiss on the check before pushing him away. Malfoy shot a sheepish glance in my direction before leaving.

When Dom turned around her eyes were flat.

'Rose Jane Weasley if you dare to tell anyone of what you just saw I swear to god that I will make sure that the pretty head badge of yours disappears. Are we clear?'

"Dom why are you doing this I mean your dating Cenrick McLaggen?' I stumbled upon my words still more than a little shocked. Dom laughed quickly as if there was something funny about it.

'You mean that loser. No, he is just a cover, if dad found out about Malfoy and me he would likely kill me. I like Malfoy but I won't risk my life for him.' She answered. I tried to imagine Dom as I usually thought of her brave, selfless, caring not this demented thing in front of me but the illusion was shattered.

'Dom do you realise what Lily thinks of him, do you know how much pain she would be put through if she found out about you two? Is that the reason that you and Louis didn't turn up the break up Lily and Malfoy meeting.'

'No silly Rose that is the reason _I_ didn't turn up. Louis doesn't know about this otherwise everyone would know his not much about keeping quiet is he. Plus his excuse was real. He did have plans made with a certain Alice Longbottom the 2nd. Now getting back to the original point can your 'pretty' pink lips say sealed or can't they?.' Dom raised an eyebrow at me mockingly.

'Oh if they don't the head badge your so fond of will have to disappear.' She added checking the state of her nails. I glanced down at my shiny head badge that was on my robe. I shook my head in disgust. First she crosses the line kissing Lily's maybe boyfriend then she dares _to threaten me._ I know Dom will stay true to her threat.

I was about to tell her no when I saw a flash of Lily's face when I revealed to her what Scorpius is actually playing at, it was not an expression I'd ever want to see in real life. I'll have to play this in a different way. First I'll play along with Dom until I can think something up.

'These 'pretty' pink lips will stay sealed' I said with contempt colouring my tone, but that doesn't mean you won't pay for it I thought silently. Dom flicked her hair over her shoulder before brushing past me.

I stood there a moment thinking of all the possible ways to get her back before hurrying off to my Transfiguration class.

Oh it was on bitch it was on like Donkey Kong (whatever the dragon that is).

**Albus Pov**

I met Scorp in the corridor outside our first class. Apart from his lips looking a bit puffy he was forever his calm and cool self. I shivered as I thought of the only possibility for puffy lips. If I ever see Malfoy kissing Lily I shoot curses at him faster than the eye can see.

Palo Zabini came almost directly after. Slowly we all walked into the class, being fashion late. When we walked in a group of girls at the back visibly swooned. It was good being me.

The professor gave us all a glare before getting back to whatever rubbish that she was talking about.

"Scorp please tell me that you haven't just been taking liberties with Lily."

"Sorry Al but I can't do that."

"Hey what do you mean Scorp taking Liberties with Lily? When I tried to ask her out on a date last year in front of you, you shot a bat bogey hex at me before a whole lot a swearing and cursing me and now you casually ask Scorpios what he has been doing with your little sister?" Palo asked.

"Basically, Palo you would take lily on one date before stealing her virtue away with Scorp he won't take such risks." I said looking directly at Scorpios. Raising my eyebrow at him giving a clear indication that he was not meant to take such risks.

"You're probably right Al, but it would interesting to see how good your little sis is at dating?" Palo said shooting a quick smile at me.

"Palo the facts that were friends and in the same house won't save you from….. disappearing, if you keep going on about my girlfriend." Scorpios said smoothly not even turning to look at him.

I thought about what Scorp just said feeling faintly disgusted at my mate and my sis being girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Neither will it save you Scorp if you keep saying that Lily is your girlfriend." Scorp turned to me smirking.

"Al, Lily and I are dating you may want to get use to the fact." Scorp said with another Malfoy smirk before turning his attention to the teacher again ending all discussion.

I kept going over Scorp's words again all (well except for the part where I use my charms to get the beautiful Miss Nott into a broom cupboard). Thinking about what would happen if I allowed Lily's and Scorp's relationship to continue. I eventually came to the collusion that he would break her heart and leave her weeping before Lily came back and cursed him into a million pieces. I rather liked the idea of it before I realised that I would be stuck with only Zabini for a wingman.

Scorp and Lily just aren't meant for each other so there was no harm in breaking them apart is there? Its nature, we are just spending up the process.


	6. A List and Letter

**Rose Pov**

I rushed out of charms class with my mind made up.

Dom was about to get the shock of her life. She said I can't tell anyone her little, well big secret, that doesn't mean I can't use the information as blackmail against Malfoy does it? Dom really should be more specific if she wants to go head to head with **Moi**.

When I got to the Gryffindor table there was Malfoy and Lily sitting next to each other and holding hands. All my family were around the love birds. Roxy looked like she was trying to make conversation but everyone else had just resorted to glares. Lily seemed not to notice though. She looked the happiest I'd ever seen her and I was their when she got her first broom (Lily is as Quddicth crazy as the rest of us).

"Hey" I said as I sat down. Roxy looked relieved. I glanced at Malfoy to see if it had any reaction. It didn't. So he wasn't afraid of me? I would have to change that wouldn't I?

"Malfoy remember when I saw you this morning?"

He turned to look at me pure terror in his eyes. I knew I could change his stance on me being frightening. I smiled into my cup as I brought it up to my lips.

"Yes Rose in the common room didn't you say something about an essay or something?"

"Oh no, I mean when I saw you in the hall talking to Dom. I was wondering what you were talking about? I didn't realise that you knew each other well?" I replied.

Malfoy ignored my comment and stared deep into Lily's eyes as if he was trying to erase what had just happen from her mind.

Fred came walking up with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, my dearest family, have you noticed anything different about to Gryffindor notice board today? You know something fantastic or scary that I your wonderful Freddie put up?"

My eyes widen as I realised at what Fred was getting at.

He had put the list of Gryffindor Quiddicth players up.

I pushed past Fred at a great speed trying to get to the Gryffindor Common room before what Fred had just said rejustried in any of my cousins minds.

I was puffing heavily by the time I reached Gryffindor's Fat Lady's portrait.

"Lockus Portculus" I wheezed to The Fat Lady.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in. I'm under specific instructions not to let you in until the whole Weasley & Potter clan children have arrived." The Fat Lady answered back to me in a aloft tone.

"Look here Lady" I said standing up straight. "I'm head girl this year and I demand you let me in." I stomped my foot to prove a point.

The Fat Lady just rolled her eyes at me.

"Lady open up or I swear I'll use one of Sirius Blacks tricks on you." I yelled at the portrait. What, I get angry when I'm not obeyed?

She immediately opened and let me in. I walked into the common room to see a whole group of people crowded around the Gryffindor pin board. I elbowed my way through the crowd until I saw the list.

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team:_

_Chaser- Louis Weasley_

_Chaser - Cenrick McLaggen_

_Chaser - Lysander Thomas _

_Seeker- Lily Potter_

_Beater -Fred Weasley_

_Beater - Roxy Weasley_

I sucked in my breath as I got to Keeper.

_Keeper- Rose Weasley_

A brilliant smile light across my face as I read those three beautiful words.

I scanned around the room looking for one of my family members to share my happiness with. I walked over to a person with brown hair hoping it to be Roxy. The figure turned around and looked at me with wild eyes. It was Alice Longbottom she looked at me before turning away. The bell for the second half of the day classes rang. Alice ran off to class. I wonder what her problem was, I thought.

**Mystery Person Pov**

I walked out of Transfiguration with the silly excuse of needing to go to the toilet. Teachers were so stupid.

The letter I had received this morning felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket. I was desperate to know what information the letter contained but I knew I couldn't open it until I was safe from prying eyes.

I crept down an empty corridor and climbed through a hole behind a tapestry into a dark passage. The celling was high put there was barely any width in the passage. I started walking left until I got to a square-ish room. It was light my four candles as it always was one in each corner of the room.

There, I sat down on an ancient looking chair as I pulled the letter out of my pocket.

I could still remember the first time I saw this room. It was in the middle of the night. My best friend at the time had offered to meet me at the end of a corridor to show me something special. Being a naïve first year I had agreed.

The friend had bought me to this room and told me that friendship was the most important thing in the world apart from family. They told me that when they leaved this school that they would need reliable eyes and ears to check on things. I promised to do so.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I shifted my weight around on the chair. I scanned over the letter.

_Hello_

_I'm sorry to ask so much of you but you are the only person I trust to keep these matters a secret. You must stay on the subjects and to continue to record their conversations. If you lose even one minute of them speaking we could lose a clue. I'm sorry about the situation you're in at the moment but you know the reasons why I've put you there. Remember to never let them see reason to suspect you. _

_From Your_

_Dearest Friend_

I put my head in my hands and wept.

**I am soooooo sorry to keep changing the tense but I don't know how to write what I need to write if I don't change the tense every couple of sentences. Again please review if you have anything to say about anything that I need to change or just stuff. **


	7. A smile, the flowers and a scarf

**Rose Pov**

I woke up at the sound of bangs coming from down stairs. I slowly crawled down stairs on my hands on knees to the common room. When I got there (after many bruises from bumping into thing because I wasn't awake) I saw what was causing the racket, Malfoy. More specifically Scorpios Malfoy with a ton of pots and pans and two wooden spoons to hit them with.

'Malfoy.' I croaked out in my sleep deprived voice

He looked up with a wild grin on his face.

'What are you doing Malfoy?' I once again croaked, out.

'You see Rosie Poesy the thing is that when I was little and upset I used to bang on pots and pans to make me feel better and tonight when I couldn't get to sleep and wasn't feeling good I was visited by a brilliant idea. To bang my heart out on pots and pans so I thought why not then I strived to do as I would do when I was a little kid and I made a whole lot of noise.' He looked so very happy at that moment.

'Brilliant isn't it, Rosie.' He said grinning. Suddenly he got a look on his face that you see on little boys, it was like he was concentrating very hard on something while trying to look serious.

'Why are you on the floor Rosie? He asked me. Good question. I paused for a minute considering my answer.

'Because kiddy winkle, I couldn't stand up.' His face suddenly broke into a wild grin again while he offered him my hand and pulled me up.

'Want to play with me Rosie there are to extra wooden spoons on the chair.' He motion to a red plump chair near the fire and I went to get my things to hit pots with. This was the point when I decided that he was drunk.

'So how do you play these ummmm pots things?' I asked puzzled (something I rarely and I mean rarely, do). Even if he was drunk I've never played with pots and pans and I was intensely curious at the moment.

'You just start hitting stuff, like this.' He immediately started banging his heart out on the wide variety of stuff to hit while shaking his head causing his pale blond hair to flick with him not that it was that long it just it very flat well not a buzz cut then again it wasn't ponytail length. I kind of liked the length.

I copied what he was doing on after a little while I realised that I was having fun. I know unlikely emotion to feel while in Malfoy's present but all the same I did. For the rest of the night we just hit a lot of stuff I didn't even realise that we had been doing it for a long time before I looked out the window and saw the sun coming up. I looked at my watch and saw that it was seven thirty. Oh no. I dropped the spoons and ran upstairs and got ready. Half way through getting ready I realised that I was exhausted and I hadn't even had breakfast.

When I got to the great hall the Gryffindor table had already began to fill up. I ran to a seat next to Lily and sat down. She still hadn't recovered from her crush on Malfoy (you could always hope) I knew from her skirt being a good inch higher than it usually was. While scoffing down my toast I looked at my timetable. In the morning I had double history of magic before a free period. I ran to history of magic classroom arriving before anyone else (not that there was anything unusually about that) and walked into the classroom before setting myself down at the back of the class room. I enjoyed being at the back. Most people (Albus plus the rest of the family) think that it was because everyone had to turn to look at me whenever I answered a question but they were wrong (that's just an added bonus) honestly it was because I could see who needed help. I've been known to "accidently" leave notes around for people to read to help them if they were struggling on something. Having a conscience was hard work.

My thoughts wandered to things of little importance and before I knew it I was closing my eye lids. I would wake up when everyone comes in I thought I mean how wouldn't, with all their noise. I woke up being gently prodded by Daisy Greengrass (Malfoy's Cousin).

'Rose I just thought I should wake you up, before the Nargles did.'She said in an airy but pleasant tone with a kind smile before skipping off to her next class. One thing I should mention about Daisy is she's dating Lorcan Thomas (Luna Lovegood's son) and she's somehow ended up to be how Luna Lovegood for this generation, only with brown hair. She's nice to everybody but some people are a little bit freaked out by her because she seems to know a lot about some pretty weird things (more than the usual of course) and has a habit about blurting things out at odd times. Greg Brown once played a pretty cruel trick on her so Lily and I played a far worst one on him. Even Fred was impressed.

I looked at my watch. It was 11:00 I had slept through the entire History of magic classes. I sighed no use worrying about spelt milk Grandma Molly would say. I gathered up all my books before returning to my chamber and promptly dumped my books on my desk before collapsing into my bed and falling asleep.

'Rosie, Rose Rose Rosiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiie.' Someone whispered in my ear. I pushed them away it was far too early to deal with anyone.

'Oi get out of bed you red headed bookworm.' Someone yelled before whacking me with a pillow. I groaned before turning over. Someone lifted me off my bed before depositing me on the floor.

'_WHO DID THAT, YOU GIT!'_I yelled looking around now wildly wake.

'No one say anything, she can't incriminate you if you haven't given her evidence.' Albus warned everyone.

'Please I wouldn't do anything to anyone." I replied in a sweet tone, lying.

Albus seemed taken back "Oh in that case" he started

'_YOU BLOODY GIT ALBUS, HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW NEVER TO WAKE A GIRL WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING_?' I got up off the floor and started waving my fist menacingly.

Molly stepped forward.

'Rose we have more important things to worry about now. Malfoy asked Lily out on a date in front of all the student and teacher population… with flowers.' I gasped, I couldn't help it, Malfoy never asked people out with flowers it was completely unheard of.

'Rose we have formulated a plan but were going to need your help.' Molly continued.

'Molly, first of all; was Albus the one who made this plan?' I asked while pointing at our darling Al.

'No.'

'Good, I'm in.' I said determinedly.

Everyone's face (i.e. Albus, Hugo, Fred, Louis, Roxy and Molly) broke into huge grins.

Roxy pulled out a ridiculously short skirt from behind her back by short I mean it was just above the knees but that is still higher than it should be.

'Rosie I'm sorry honey but you're going to have to be de-nunify. It's absolutely horrid to see someone related to me going around looking like a saint. It puts clear and I mean unhealthy thoughts in the minds of some boys.' Molly said with a noncommittal smile while she put something icky in my hair. The boys had cleared out. Roxy and Molly seemed to be taking delight in my pain. My father had taught me well and walking around the school a skirt above the knee's and no wild hair was not very appealing to me. The last time I'd done that I had got a jerk for a boyfriend. Not my cup of tea.

'Rosie you know that if we have to keep you looking nice that we have to come over every morning and pick out your outfits.' Roxy basically yelled in the sickly, sweet tone of voice I had ever heard from her.

'Roxy you know that I'm only doing this for a little while and second what does this have to do with breaking up a certain love sick couple.' I whined back at her.

'Nothing.' My two cousins said in unison staring a smile full of secrets.

After twenty minutes of whining and begging they still wouldn't tell me. I just gave up and let them do their work. The end product was my hair combed back into a medium bun with bits of hair out "to portray my face" as Roxy put it. They put me in a skirt and top that actually fit and made me promise not to do up the very top button on my shirt. You should hear them in an argument it's amazing how good they are.

When I walked down to the hall heads actually turned, made me want to get out of this situation even more.

'Rose, just ignore them.' Molly whispered to me before squeezing my hand and smiling.

'Yeah you're awesome.' Roxy added, I smiled back uncertainly.

'Just because they haven't noticed that you where ok-ish looking before doesn't mean that you're not.' Molly added. My cousins are all a bunch of bloody selfish gits, bloody selfish gits.

By the time we sat down at the Gryffindor table my face was bright crimson.

Fred came over to join us.

'Rosie you look different strange as it is, almost presentable. Also there are Quidditch practises every morning six starting soon. Roxy and I groaned. Life was unfair.

**Scorpios Pov**

I feel hollow and dead, am I hollow and dead?

The only time I haven't felt like this was when I saw her face light up. Her face and only hers how long has it been since I got that letter how long? Merlin I'm in trouble.

**Mystery person Pov**

I looked around hesitant about moving the wrong move at the wrong time would alert them that I was following them. I did not want that to happen. Life was too short to make mistakes. Especially in the business I'm in. Wove my way in and out of the crowd desperately using very trick I knew. The subject went into the restaurant. I quickly grabbed up scarf lying on a table before entering.


	8. Explaining Things

**Rose Pov**

"Margret Eloise Weasley if you don't let me in this moment I will remove this door from its hinges." I yelled at the door, well the person behind the door was who it was intended for but that didn't stop a bunch of first years giggling as they went up to their room.

Idiot first year did they really think, the head girl, would be that stupid? Hogwarts really deserves a smarter bunch.

I don't make idle threats so after waiting for few minutes I actually did blow the door of its hinges. It was awesome. Not that I'm trying to be arrogant or anything but it was it even made a loud boom.

Hey, growing up with a bunch of male cousins does affect you.

When I walked into the room I didn't see a soul. Not even Molly's roommate's toad (she whines about the toad constantly but she actually doesn't mind the poor bugger).

I looked around the room for a moment before everything came into an abrupt circle in my mind. The first years reason to laugh at me, why Molly didn't answer me. _OH MY GOSH_.

The first years are smarter than me.

It's Thursday, Ravenclaw's Quidditch team day on the pitch, after school; the very team that Molly plays in and her roommate.

I sat down on Molly's bed, humbled. My mind had finally failed me.

And my compassionate heart. How could I think of _Ravenclaw'_s as idiots? Next I'll be proclaiming that I'm in love with Scorpios Malfoy; it's the only thing that could make this day any more spiteful and silly. I sat there for I while, just thinking. It's one of my favourite past times apart from reading.

"Rosie, just the person I want to see." Molly said calmly walking around the door, she wasn't even saying it sarcastically (unlike she usually does, sometimes that girl brings estranging our family to the extremes) which usually means I'm either doing something right or my brother is doing something wrong. I wonder which one it will be. Before I could speculate any more Molly dragged me out of the room and down the stairs and out of her common room. Quickly she took me through a complex series of corridor and secret passages. We ended up somewhere on the south side of Hogwarts in a room with most of my cousins.

It looked like Molly had dragged me over her BB break up meeting.

Albus got straight down to business "Everyone knows that part one is complete." They all nodded apart from me since no one had told me what part one was even through I was an original member BB break up squad. Sometimes I think that counts for nothing.

"Now we need to put the second part into action." Albus continued.

"But everything needs to calm down first before we can strike." Roxy broke in.

"I'm afraid that we have no more time. I actually_ saw _them_ holding hands _today in the great hall of all places if we wait any longer who knows what might happen." Albus ended scared.

That was it I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. It erupted and consequently everyone looked at me frowning not getting the joke.

"Oh come on you can't be that straight faced. You are all acting like it's the end of the world that they god forbid Lily and Scorpios kiss. It would be extremely gross but not the end of the world. You realised that right?" I asked them incredulously.

"Rose I've done some extensive research into this subject I think we may actually be looking at the end of the world if they kiss." Molly answered with a poker face better than that singer Lady Gaga.

"I think that I should be the person to tell Rose the plan and explain the next part." Louis spoke up interrupting Molly's and my staring contest.

Go on we all urged him.

"See Rose you promise to keep an open mind and not interrupt." I nodded in confirmation.

"The makeover has to do with the plan we made up that to get Malfoy away from Lily he falls in love with you and the second part is that you start talking to him with the cover that you are supporting Lily's relationship." I stared at him wondering if he had gone insane if they had all gone insane.

**A/N: please please please review or at least the people who have favourited because I'm getting really depressed and I would love to hear why I shouldn't give up on this story because I honestly don't know.**


	9. Realisation

**Disclaimer: Nothing has happened since I last posted so alas I am still not J. **

Everyone in this room needs to be in saint Mungo hospital, excluding me or maybe only I need to get a ticket to Saint Mungo because this must be illusion from my poor mind.

"Rosie" Molly asked waving her hand in front of me face.

"Are you all crazy?" I asked looking from face to face.

"You didn't realise that before?" Fred said. I heard a thud from, most likely Roxy, whacking him on the back of the head.

"You-You-you idiots you think I will do this. There is a line that I will not cross and that idea is crossing it." I stammered.

"Gesh, Rose calm down what's got your knickers in a twist." Molly smiled in what I think she hoped was calming matter. It wasn't.

"YOU" I gestured to all of them.

"Well, what did you expect from people who are related to George Weasley." Fred put in. Roxy slapped him on the back of his head, again.

"Gesh, Rox what's got your knickers in a twist?" Roxy hit him for the third time. Fred had enough common sense to keep his mouth closed this time. I backed away from them.

"Rose it's still us." Al walked forward with open arms.

"You can't, just can't be asking this of me." I answered still backing away towards the door.

"Already have." Fred muttered, Roxy turned to channel to the full power of her glare at him forcing him to cringe. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Look Rose, you're a Weasley we do horrible, disgusting things to protect our family _so get over it_." Molly theorized leaning forward and placing her hands on her hips for exaggeration. I nodded focusing on the reasoning which was included in the sentence.

"So I just have to distract Scorpius from Lily long enough for him to 'date' someone else?" I asked getting my act together. I was a Weasley and I would endure horribleness of 'distracting' Malfoy for long enough to get him to stop being attracted to Lily or pretending to. Molly nodded in agreement. I walked out of the room contemplating how I was going to go about this idea. I would distract him but only long enough for him to realize that his true love is the ever betraying Dom, the Weasley by name but not by heart. Then Lily would come to her senses and realize that she actually hates Malfoy's guts like the rest of us (except Al). I banged my head as I walked into a wall. Ow, I rubbed my head annoyed at myself.

"Hello, Weasley trying to get rid of your no-existent brain cells." My gaze slowly lowered onto Scorpius Malfoy's arrogant face. I forced a smile onto my face and walked off in the way of the head dormitory. I he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What? No smart arse comments?"

"No, you're dating Lily that means I'm going to have to at least pretend to like you until I do." He blinked shocked I guess.

"Wait does that mean that you think once you get to know me you'll like me….?" I flushed a deep red.

"Well, I guess nothing impossible." I headed off again and this time he didn't stop me. When I got to my bedroom I flopped on my bed a billion and one things whizzing through my head.

**I'm sorry I know this is really really short**

**As always reviews would be much loved : )**

**Skie **


	10. Doors

**Scorp Pov**

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand. The whole scene seems so unrealistic yet I have pinched myself enough that it is not. I rubbed at my wrist annoyed, why did I have to pinch so hard? Music blasted out of Rose's room startling me out of my state. I stormed angrily over to her room covering my ears from the garbage can lids she is so obviously banging together to get that retched sound. I nudged the door with my toe so I could walk through. I stared in shock she was jumping up and down. Rose Weasley not acting like a grump? This must be dream I pinched myself again to make sure.

"Come one Scorp dance with me." Grabbing my arms she spurn me around.

"Turn it down!" I shouted gesturing to help.

"What, I can't hear you." She moved over to a box before turning a knob and turning it louder. I almost feel down.

"What Scorp don't know how to dance?"

"I do."

"WHAT" She pointed to her ears. I walked to the box thingy and turning the knob thing like she had. I fell to the floor covering my ears. Rose calmly stepped over me before turning garbage-cans-banging-together-noise off.

"Why did you turn it up so loud?" She asked, I gaped at her.

"Never mind, just if can't handle it you really shouldn't turn the music up so loud."

"You call that music."

"Well what would you call it. A book?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Any way you have to scram because I have to get changed before Lily comes up here to take me and you for the Friday Weasley/Potter thing." She gestured to get out but I stood put.

"What Weasley/Potter Friday thing?"

"Oh you know, since your dating you've got to come as well. It's really fun."

"But Friday night Al and I usually…." I trailed off uncomfortable with telling her.

"Yes."

"Um, nothing." I blushed. Merlin why was I blushing, it's not like I try to hide what I do. Why does she do this every time with the questions? It's like when she has her arms crossed and her hair falling in her face that means that's she's really easy to fire up, I don't know why I do it really except for the fact that she looks ten times hotter than any girl I've ever met when she gets angry.

"Scorp?" She asked.

"Sorry?"

"You drifted off and yeah I know that it didn't use to be on Fridays. See we use to do it on Saturdays but then, um, Dom developed commitments then so we had to change it." I suddenly became every interested with the floor.

"You should wear something warm." Rose pushed me out slamming the door. I took a deep breath leaning against her door, Dom and Lily at one gathering together. My on/off thing who told me to break up with my girlfriend and my girlfriend who doesn't have a clue about my on/off thing, just great. The door pulled back causing me to fall onto the floor with a crack. Something squeaked, I looked up to see Rose covering her mouth with her hand with round eyes.

"OH MY MERLIN, are you ok? Wait of course you're not do you want help." She bent down next to me freaking out.

"Rose"

"Yeah, do you want me to take you to the Health Wing? Or do you think your find. You're not fine are you? It's all my fault, I didn't know you were there so I pulled the door back."

"_ROSE_." She stopped fluttering about and stared at me.

"What did you want, please just tell me?"

"I was going to ask you please not break Lily's heart." I soften my voice.

"Don't worry I have no intention of hurting a girl who has more muscular relatives then a Quidditch team." He chuckled.

"I am a sister to a Slytherin you know I can take care of my-" Lily walking into the room interrupted me. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the position Scorpius and I were in.

**See what I did there with Rose calling Scorpius Scorp *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**The usual (please review so I can change stuff that need to be changed)**

**Skie**


	11. Marshmallows

**Rose Pov**

I rolled over and stood up while Lily stared at Scorp and I, deciding who to yell at first. 'Where you,' she started in a deadly quiet voice, 'Where you kissing?'

'Lily-' Scorpius began.

'Shut up Scorp I want to hear this from Rose.' She looked at me with such intensity I had trouble keeping her eye. I was deciding what to do. I could easily break them up now by saying yes but I could see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. I realised how much this, this relationship (I think I might puke even thinking about it) actually meant to her.

'No, Scorpius tripped and I was in the process of helping him up.' I answered stiffly. Lily smiled taking my word for the truth. I felt like I had just swallowed a snail and not one of those nice French ones. How was I meant to hurt Lily enough to break of her relationship with Malfoy? If I couldn't do it this time who says I'll be able to do it next? I shuffled away as Lily flung herself into Malfoy's arms whispering apologies about doubting him. I slowly trudged to where we are meeting today. I smiled as I got closer to the bonfire and saw Albus' familiar face. I ran and hugged him feeling better already. Al was about as close as I get to an older, comforting brother (I have Hugo but 90% of the time his glad I have them and the last 10% his off beating them up, well, dobbing me in to James which results to the same thing) and I could need all the comfort I could if I was going to do this dreadful thing and break Lily and Scorpius up. 'Al, I know if I can do this, breaking Lily and Scorpius up?'

'What do you mean, you agreed Rosie?' He asked confused and slowly.

'No, you don't understand how much this means to her. Look she came in and found me over Scorpius because I was worried about him after he had fallen and she almost burst into tears. I mean can you imagine Lily crying?' I said imagining the exact scene much to my horror.

'Think of it this way Rose, in the long run you would be saving her from heart ache. What if Merlin forbid, they get married and have a kid and that's when she finds him cheating on her? I know Scorpius better than anyone and trust me there is no way his going to go never cheating her, hell even you know it. The point of the matter is do you want her to find out in twenty years when she has a kid or now when she still as free as a bird?' I nodded, he was right of course but still I felt bad. He let go of me to go and greet the every people's relationship we had just been talking about and I wandered over to Freddie. He was always….interesting to talk to at least and I could do with a laugh.

'Hey Rosie, want a pie?' He pulled out a squashed cream pie from his pocket. 'No thanks Freddie.'

'I can always try.' He sighed resigned.

'Canary Cream pie.' I asked.

'Nope actually it was just a normal pie that happens to make people burst into birds.' I chuckled, only Freddie would describe the pie like that.

'Any pranks I should be warned of?'

'Nope unless you mean an incident about to happen with the Slytherin toilets male toilets next Wednesday that I have absolutely no involvement in.' He concluded winking.

'Thanks for the heads up. What did the Slytherin's do this time?'

'They were rating the female Weasley's on hotness.' He replied, I instantly wondered what the rated me before squashing the thought. I repeated my mother's favourite saying in my head, _it doesn't matter what other people think of you as long as you like yourself_. I wonder what mum would do in my position with the whole '_breaking Lily and git face-sorry Scorpius up'_. Probably think of something brilliant that defies everyone's expectation. I sighed getting moody; to bad I didn't have her brain. No matter how close I gotten I just didn't have her brilliance.

The rest of the night went smoothly, I avoided just about everybody. Only joining in conversation when Al stupidly tried to say that Holly Head Harpies were horrible players (sorry but who trashed Chudley Canons and whose mother played on the Holly Head Harpies for seven year). I made drives into the crowd when the marshmallows appeared to roast them on the roaring fire (family tradition that I can't say I object to).

I drifted away back to Hogwarts as the night as coming to an end. As I walked up the stairs to my room I wearily thought over a saying by Dumbledore '_it does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live_.' I wonder what the heck that has to do with my present state?


	12. Backwards

**Rose Pov**

I rolled over and groaned as my alarm started ringing. Fred had told me last night that he expects the whole team down at the pitch at six o'clock sharp for training. I grumbled as I made my way down. When I got there I saw the rest of my team looking equally bleary eyed.

'In preparation of our game in 2 weeks I'm going to be training you especially hard.' His words were met with a groan.

'That means training every morning at six except for Saturday and Sunday when I let you off and instead demand that you all run 3 laps of the lake. I don't care if it's snowing you run the laps or you risk losing your spot to someone who is willing to work for it.' Fred finished with uncharacteristic seriousness.

I trudged up to breakfast with Lily with mud plastered to our faces. I didn't even mind that I was sweaty and disgusting from the training session however gruelling, it had turned Lily back into her old self, bad mouth and all.

'Fred is such a pig. He stood there while he made us do laps. I thought being Captain meant you had to work the hardest not be a lazy sod.' She said with vehemence, I couldn't help but agree with her. Fred hadn't been kind in this morning practise not caring that we were all a little out of shape from the holidays and most definitely_ not_ joining in with the torture.

As soon as we entered the Great Hall I watched Lily's eyes scan the Slytherin table, looking for a pair of grey eyes. When she found them she rushed out of the hall claiming that she didn't _look alright_ and that she was going off to look more _presentable_. I glared at Malfoy, why did he have to have this effect on her?

**Unknown Pov (Mysterious person)**

I sneaked into the chamber a note clutched tightly in my hand. The second the door swung shut I tore open the letter.

_I'm sorry I don't have good news. I still need you to keep an eye on Scorpius Malfoy but you can lessen up a bit. Rose Weasley needs to be followed due to recently uncovered evidence_. _Soon everything will go back to the way it should be._

_Thank you and remember that you're my best friend in the world._

_XOXOXO_

I sighed wondering if these lies will ever truly stop. I reread the letter making sure I hadn't missed out anything subtly placed there that was crucial. It wouldn't be the first time. I had only ever had two rules in my life. Reread every letter he sends you and never to look back at your actions or the guilt would overtake you thus rule you and wreak everything.

Last night I looked back.


	13. The Daily Prophet

**Rose Pov**

I stomped up to a bench and sat down, scowling. My stomach growled promoting me to get on with breakfast, which I happily did. Just as I was on my third (or was it my fourth) piece of jam and butter toast Al sat down ignoring my black mood.

'Hey Rosie, how are you this bright happy day' He asked pleasantly in reply I gave him a black look before continuing on with my toast. As if nothing had happened he chattered on while winking at the occasional girl. Oh now I get it. I realised that in the spots we were in we could see everyone in the hall, more importantly for Albus he could see every girl in the hall. I picked up my plate about to move when Pig the fourth (Hugo had Pig the third and dad and mom Pig the second) swooped down and dropped the daily prophet on the table. I settled back down interested whatever was today's biggest gossip- I mean story was (probably something to do with James' drinking too much, it usually is).

I turned over to see in big front, _DRACO MALFOY MUDERED_. I pulled Albus over and made him read the article with me.

_Mr Draco Malfoy was found in the Ministries conference room brutally cut up. Paramedics tried to revive him but it was to no use a mere few days ago. Auroras are yet to comment on why if this happened days ago the public was only told now. _

After that it was all rubbish conspiracy theories. I turned to Albus but he was already up searching for Scorpius. I got up and started as well. He nodded at me as we both spotted the ever paling boy at the same time. Albus ran over to him and got him out of the room with help from Zabini, Scorpius seemed shocked that the Prophet has reported it in such a blunt manner. I saw the Daily Prophet slip through his fingers as the boys dragged him out protectively. The whispers had already started, heads turned at a furious pace as they gossiped. I sat down stone shocked, no wonder Scorpius had seemed to have mood swings recently he would have been one of the first people to know about . I flipped to the next page of the prophet desperate to get my mind of Scorpius' situation, pity churning inside me. I gasped violently as I saw the next page's headline _THREAT ON ROSE WEASLEY LIFE. _Underneath was a picture of a red message written on the floor of what I recognize as the Ministries conference room.

The message was- _T__he daughter of the _(then there was a jewelled crown)_ and the _(a light bulb was placed on a black witches hat) _and niece to the_ (a hastily drawn lighting bolt)_ will be next_.

The caption for the photo went as followed: _Analysis have confirmed that this disturbing message is written in Draco Malfoy's blood._

I felt physically sick. I quickly dropped the prophet feeling as if all eyes in the hall were focused on me. I stared at the words on the paper, shaking. The prickling at the back of my neck started get unbearable, like someone was slowly, gently trailing a knife up and down it. I ran. I ran until I reached my dorm. The portrait gave me a pitying glance before opening; I jumped up my stairs and slammed the door. I crumpled, hugging my legs to be chest as my breathing quicken.

Someone wants to kill me.

**Albus Pov**

Scorpius was like he just been petrified, he seemed to have loss all movement in his limbs. Palo and I dragged him on top of his bed hoping that we would just get an annoyed look. He just stared at the ceiling as if nothing had happened after a moment I sighed and left the room. I lay on the couch running my hand through my hair in despair. I happened to glance up the moment Rose came rushing into the room with a wild, terrified look in her eyes before bounding up her stairway and slamming her room's door with a loud bang. I sighed again thinking about how depressing my life is.

My best friend may be in a coma due to the fact that his father has just been brutally murdered.

My best friend's father has been brutally murdered

My cousin (Rose) is most likely terrified and slightly crazy (well, crazier than usual)

Not one girl this morning giggled back at me this morning when I winked at them

I haven't thought of that one yet

I sighed, again, as I reread my mental list. I looked out the window to see sun light steaming in, mocking me. Great I thought, now even the sun has issues with me.


	14. Blueberry muffin

**Rose Pov**

I know this may seem childish and it was out of character but I curled up into a ball locked my door and hid under the covers with my wand raised. When I did fell asleep out of pure exhaustion it was filled with nightmares, leaving me more tired than when my head hit the pillow.

I awoke when Roxy gently nudging my shoulder.

'Rose I'm afraid you're going to have to get up.' She stated quietly.

'I can't Roxy.' I answered weakly knowing that it was true, just another day in bed then maybe I'll work up the will to get out of my safe room. That reminds me my door was locked how could have Roxy gotten in. I looked up and my innocent cousin face had turned colourless white. Her eyes seemed to drain of all colour. Her school uniform morphed into a black cloak that looked like rippling ink. I stared in horror as the skeleton like hand reached for me. On its palm lay a red rose the shade of crimson blood.

I sat bolt upright when I heard knocking on my door.

'Rose, get up.' This was followed by more banging on my door. I slowly crept towards the door. I opened the door up a crack to see who was there, undoing my many spells. I took a step back as Fred stomped into the room.

'Where were you this morning?' He asked crossly, scowling furiously.

'W-w-what do you m-mean." I stammered.

'At Quidditch practise obviously,' the tightness around his eyes soften a bit 'look Rose, I know that your very upset about having to break Lily and Scorpius up but that really isn't any reason for you to skip practise. I know that you probably are feeling a bit awkward around her but if you miss another training session you're off the team.' He walked out of the room looking sorry, leaving me there dumbstruck. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and found out the time is 8:30 am. I had missed training this fact didn't stop me from being angry at him through.

Does Fred even care about me? I know I'm probably paranoid because I've just had a _death threat _put against me but does he know how many ways you could die on a Quidditch pitch?

I, think, not.

Does Fred not read the Daily prophet? I thought over the question and realised the answer was no, he doesn't. He had stopped reading after Kilena Sticker had posted an article about him being secretly adopted, complete with the full cover story (extremely unlikely as Mum did a blood test on him just to be sure after he begged her for ages because he was paranoid (and being more stupid than usual). I grappled for reasons that Fred to know about the reason why I hadn't turned up this morning and I came up with nothing. He walks in the other direction as soon as people start gossiping, and his closest friends hate to gossip as well, so, they probably wouldn't have said anything either. No Weasley or Potter family members tell Fred anything because, once again, he walks in the other direction as soon as you try.

I gave up with the problem about Fred almost kicking me off the team and started getting ready for class. As I tied my shoes up my gaze kept wandering to every shadow in the room, wondering how many ways a bloodthirsty murder could hide. Then it struck me, I live in a world full of magic, they could be standing right in front of me and I would never even see them. I hurried to push this thought down before it could suffocate what scarps of bravery I had left.

As I rushed through the common room I stopped dead and backtracked. There on the couch, dead to the world lay Albus and Palo. I smiled at how innocent they both looked out smirks on their faces. I grimaced as Albus let out a loud, rumbling snore ruining the moment completely. To top it off Palo also let out a toot, a very very smelly toot. I gagged, covering with my mouth with my hand I managed to block out some of the smell while looking for the textbooks for my first class. As I poked through pile and pile of books lying around the common room a pale hand landed on my shoulder. All the nightmares of last night came back to me in one moment and I brought a heavy Transfiguration book around to wack my attacker away. I continued to batter the creature away with this book, closing my eyes so I couldn't see the monster until it let out a loud yelp. Ghastly creatures from the depths do not yelp like a puppy dog having its tail stepped on. I took a break for a moment and cracked one of my eye lids open to peek. There was no monster in front of me, just a blond boy cowering behind raised arms.

'You're not a monster.' I said in shock. Slowly Blond boy a.k.a. Scorpius Malfoy dropped their arms and scowled at me.

'How observant of you Weasel-be. Attacking the innocent now are we.' My heart was still pounding from my almost encounter with figments of my wild imagination and even through the threat on my life, I still hadn't forgotten about what happened to Scorpius so instead of retorting. I quickly muttered sorry before spotting my text books and running out of the room.

I entered my assigned classroom for this morning and buried my head in the one of my worn out text books. Not worn out from being passed down but through use. Since Dad had little when he was younger he was careful with money but he thought that we should have brand new textbooks and not go through what he had when he was younger. Continuously buying or receiving old battered copies when all his friends had shinning copies that didn't smell of hogs vomit. I took in another deep breath at the pure air that was in the room thankful that I had escaped the smell of Palo's fart, Merlin, was that boy smelly.

When the class filled up and I couldn't seem to concentrate on the work in front of me. Eyes bored into me and every time I looked up the people who had been staring quickly turned away and muted whispers arose. Eventually the professor got angry enough at the classes obvious lack of attention to send us out earlier. I packed my bag quickly, making sure to keep my eyes down and ignore all people who had dropped any pretence not to be staring, watching me like I was about to explode. Obviously they had decided there was no point in hiding their motives, joy.

I briefly wondered how I could still be so sarcastic in the midst of the biggest crisis of my life.

I escaped the confinements of the classroom, heading through a dark, dank secret passage that I know eventually leads to kitchen.

I walked into the homely smell of the kitchen with a big sigh of relief. Immediately a small elf named Goggly (she is related to an elf call Dobby who my parents were very fond of).

'Hello Miss Rose, how are you today? What shall you be having?' Her voice ended on a strange high pitched note that was uniquely hers. Also her extremely big eyes seemed even wider than usual (if possible, she was named Goggly because her eyes were, well, so big and, Goggly. The fact she wore these big goggles with glass lens and rimmed in copper seemed to highlight this to the point).

'Just a blueberry muffin please Goggly.' The little elf beamed before tottering off the complete my order, I went and sat on a bench around a big wooden table that uncle George had funded for. He claimed that it was for the elves to sit down on while grinning cheekily at his son. He also claimed it was for when they got tired but the whole idea was prosperous. Elves never got tired and were far too small to sit comfortable on the bench and rest their hands on the table. I was not going to complain however since I had used the facilities far too often myself.

Goggly came back with a huge blueberry muffin set out on a plate. I broke a bit of and the delicious scent of freshly baked muffin wafted up to me. I was just about to bring it up to my mouth when I was ambushed.

I screamed as I tumbled towards the floor.

'Hey Rose.' Lily whispered climbing off my back. I rubbed my very, very sore head as I struggled to rise.

'Hi Lily.' I croaked out as I made sure that nothing important was broken. The things that frighten me the most was that Lily didn't even seem worried that she might have hurt me. A flash of fear ran through me as I entertained the possibility that Lily had found out about Al's stupid plan to break her and Scorpius up and was here to reap retribution.

'I knew I'd find you here since I didn't see you at breakfast and your stomach rules your moves.' I shifted uncomfortable at her words. I had long ago realised that I had _nearly_ my Dad's appetite but that did not mean I was happy about it.

'Anyway your parents have asked all of us to look out for you, I bagsed looking after you at lunch and anything after dinner.' I was touched that she was willing to give up her free time for me. Lily continued on chatting 'Fred is looking after you training and delivering after practise to the head dorms. Al will look after you through breakfast and will walk you to your first class. Dom is looking out for you between classes and at lunch. Which leads me to my main point, I'm moving into your room for the time being. No need to worry Scorpius already helped moved everything across and I've set up myself so you have to do nothing.' She prattled on like this until I smiled at her and asked for hand up.

'You know it's really strange that Dom volunteered for this. I didn't know you to are so close?' I weakly nodded in response.

Blueberry muffins, you don't know the half of it I thought.

**Skie **


End file.
